


Douce folie à la senteur mandarine

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Frottage, Lime, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 9. UA Omegaverse. Iwaizumi est chargé de la surveilance du lycée Aoba Jousai qui est majoritairement composé d'alphas. Il doit aussi veiller sur un Oikawa obsédé par une odeur et qui plus est, Yahaba a aussi un petit souci de son coté. Yaoi. OiHina, IwaKage, KyoHaba.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir, voici la requête numéro 9, une fic Omegaverse OiHina et KyoHaba dans laquelle j'ai ajouté du IwaKage. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (j'avoue que moi, je n'en suis pas fière). Bonne lecture :)

Iwaizumi arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre incartade. La population masculine du lycée Aoba Jousai était majoritairement composé d'alphas et comme la plupart des filles étaient soit des betas, soit des omegas et qu'il y avait peu d'omegas masculins, le vice-capitaine avait été assigné par le conseil des élèves à la surveillance des couloirs à cause de son odeur d'intimidation particulièrement efficace.

Lorsqu'il ne vit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, le brun repartit dans sa salle de classe. Il avait demandé à Hanamaki et Matsukawa de surveiller le capitaine en son absence car c'était là un problème plus grand à gérer.

Oikawa était un alpha très populaire, admiré par ses pairs, adulé par ses fans et pourtant il y avait une chose que tous ne savait pas. Le capitaine avait un odorat très développé maus il était hypersensible aux odeurs d'omegas, au point que si ne serait-ce qu'une seule senteur lui plaisait, il en devenait obnibulé au point de poursuivre l'omega à qui elle appartenait, telle une bête affamée.

Iwaizumi avait toujours réussi à éviter le pire en guettant le moindre signe, la moindre attitude étrange de sa part. Quand Oikawa était ainsi, il l'emmenait direct chez lui où la mère de son ami l'enfermait dans sa chambre, le temps qu'il se calmât. On pourrait apparenté cette frénésie aux chaleurs des omegas même si c'était sensiblement différent.

Il regardait donc Tooru qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur en train de renifler quelque chose.

C'est mauvais signe.

Hajime se rapprocha de lui. "Ça sent bon, Iwa-chan."

Le vice-capitaine tentait de garder son calme. Il ne fallait pas céder à la panique. "Comment est cette odeur, Oikawa?"

Ce dernier la renifla encore. "Douce, légèrement acide, comme de la mandarine. Mmmm, je l'aime de plus en plus.

-Ecoute Oikawa, s'empressa de dire son ami d'enfance, les cours vont bientôt commencer. Essaie de te concentrer sur ça, d'accord?"

Le brun eut un regard absent, égaré. Il hocha simplement la tête. Ce parfum était comme une douce berceuse, des effluves qui l'envoutaient petit à petit.

Iwaizumi en garda la description en mémoire, histoire de prévenir l'omega concerné dès qu'il le verrait. Le vice-capitaine s'apprêta alors à s'asseoir quand il vit depuis l'entrée Yahaba marcher dans le couloir en regardant derrière lui. Mais que fait-il à l'étage des troisièmes années?

Le jeune homme accélera le pas quand d'autres personnes semblaient le suivre. Mince, des alphas. Iwaizumi se leva. Il était tellement préoccupé par Oikawa qu' il avait totalement oublié que Yahaba était l'un des rares omegas masculins du lycée. Le brun allait le rejoindre quand il vit Kyoutani courir avant même qu'il ne franchisse l'entrée de la salle de cours.

Hajime poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kyoutani possédait une odeur d'intimidation assez forte pour les faire fuir. Il retourna à sa place et discuta avec Matsukawa et Hanamaki tout en gardant un oeil sur Oikawa.

Shigeru tentait d'échapper aux alphas qui le suivaient, il décida de se cacher aux toilettes des premières en descendant de l'étage assez rapidement. Le brun s'enferma ensuite dans un des cabinets quand il entendit la porte cogner. "Allez, ouvre-nous, petit omega, fit l'un des alphas.

\- Ouais, on a bien envie que tu prennes soin de nous, ajouta un autre avec concupiscience.

Shigeru se recroquevilla en essayant de ne pas emmettre davantage son odeur. Celle-ci attirait beaucoup d'alphas dans le lycée à son grand malheur, les suppresseurs ayant tendance à la rendre plus prononcée. Une kyrielle de senteurs de domination l'assaillirent de tous les cotés. Cela rendait la situation plus dangereuse. Les bruits cessèrent quand une odeur d'intimidation particulièrement forte masqua tous les autres effluves diffusés par les alphas.

Yahaba ne reconnut pas le parfum légèrement mentholé d'Iwaizumi-senpai. Non, cette odeur même si elle était racée, fut plus sucrée, elle lui évoquait du chocolat amer. Il entendit les alphas s'éloigner avant que la porte ne frappa de nouveau. "Ouvre." Kyoutani.

Yahaba ouvrit la porte en tournant le loquet pour faire face à l'alpha. Celui-ci le toisait de son habituel air renfrogné mais le brun pouvait quand même déceler de l'inquiétude dans son regard. "Merci de les avoir fait fuir, Kyoutani, répondit Yahaba en se levant de la cuvette fermée, ses alphas ne me lâchent pas.

\- Je t'escorterai à partir de maintenant, déclara le blond, ils risquent de revenir à la charge sinon."

Yahaba ne put qu'accepter. Avec Kyoutani à ses cotés, il pourrait marcher tranquille dans l'établissement, sans qu'aucun autre alpha ne s'approchât de lui. Kentarou, de son coté, voyait en cela une parfaite occasion de se rapprocher de Shigeru. Mis à part Iwaizumi-senpai, le brun était le seul à l'avoir remis á sa place, le seul à le considérer comme quelqu'un et non comme un chien fou. Il aimait l'omega et ne put s'empêcher de sentir légèrement cette petite note de jasmin qui ne lui provoquait pas des envies de le dominer mais de le protéger.

Les cours terminèrent et le capitaine partit avec Iwa-chan, Makki et Mattsun en direction du gymnase. Cette odeur, elle devenait de plus en plus entêtante. Il voulait la suivre, voir cet omega et..."Oikawa!" Iwa-chan venait de taper derrière sa tête. "Aie, Iwa-chan, ça fait mal!

\- Va te préparer aux vestiaires. Je dois aller faire un truc." Il prévint ensuite Hanamaki et Matsukawa après qu'Oikawa fut rentré dans le local en marmonnant un "Tu n'es pas drole, Iwa-chan." : "Dites au coach que je dois régler une affaire en urgence et surveillez Oikawa pendant que je suis parti. Il ne doit surtout pas sortir.

\- Pas de souci, Iwaizumi."

Le vice-capitaine sortit en suivant l'odeur décrite par Oikawa. Une senteur mandarine. Bizarre, elle était proche d'un parfum qui lui était familier, des effluves de pin qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, évoquant en lui une attirance passée qu'il s'était promis d'oublier. Kageyama. Ce qui voulait dire que l'omega qui était devenu la cible d'Oikawa était...Il fallait qu'il aille à Karasuno.

Kageyama fut encore en train de sermonner Hinata qui avait de nouveau mal réceptionné une balle. Le roux semblait l'écouter á peine, il était à l'affut de quelque chose, et paraissait avoir la même attitude que lorsqu'il croisait un joueur qui l'effrayait.

Il était vrai qu'une légère odeur d'intimidation planait autour du roux, un parfum d'orchidée sauvage qui devenait de temps à autre une odeur de séduction. Dans ces moments-là, Hinata semblait ailleurs et totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Le passeur allait lui demander quelque chose quand il vit Iwaizumi à l'entrée du gymnase.

Le numéro 9 prévint son capitaine et partit le rejoindre. Celui-ci était incommodé de sentir de nouveau cette odeur de pin. Elle était devenue plus prononcée depuis le collège et cela le troublait. Non, il devait rester maitre de lui-même. Il déglutit en essayant de rester concentré. "Iwaizumi-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, lui demanda l'omega. Il se sentait attiré par les réconfortants effluves mentholés provenant du vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai mais il ne devait pas penser à ça pour le moment. Si son ancien senpai était là, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. "Tu te souviens du problème d'Oikawa, n'est-ce pas?"

Kageyama hocha la tête. Il avait eu peur que ce dernier s'en prenat à lui à l'époque. "Eh bien, poursuivit Iwaizumi, je crains qu'il soit attiré par l'odeur de votre numéro 10 maintenant. Faites attention à lui."

Le brun voulut rassurer davantage le numéro 9 face à l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans son visage. Il leva son bras comme pour lui caresser les cheveux mais il se retint. "Je dois repartir à l'entrainement.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu."

Iwaizumi eut un regard gêné en rougissant légèrement, touché face à tant de sollicitude. Il eut un petit sourire. "C'est normal." Puis il partit.

Kageyama retourna dans le gymnase. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu sois tout sourire Kageyama?, lui demanda Sugawara d'un ton taquin, on dirait que tu viens de gagner un match."

Kageyama se reprit, embarassé de s'être exprimé si ouvertement. "Euh, rien, Sugawara-san, il redevint sérieux, il faut que Hinata soit raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui, ce soir." Le passeur expliqua ensuite la situation. Sugawara hocha la tête, ses expressions s'assombrissant de plus en plus. Cette situation était en effet préoccupante. "Je vais voir ça avec Daichi.

\- Merci."

Sugawara le regarda rejoindre Hinata. Il espérait que le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai allait faire quelque chose de son coté.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, capitaine.", déclara le roux à son capitaine. Sawamura s'était proposé de l'amener jusqu'à chez lui. Il fallait dire qu'une odeur étrange semblait le poursuivre ces derniers temps et cela l'effrayait un peu. Cela sentait bon mais il y avait un je ne sais quoi d'angoissant.

"De rien, lui répondit gentiment Sawamura, tu es sacrément endurant pour faire tout ce chemin depuis le lycée.

\- J'avais déjà l'habitude d'aller assez loin pour aller au collège Yukigaoka.

\- Je vois, à demain pour l'entrainement et surtout fais attention."

Hinata le salua de la main en rentrant chez lui. Cela l'avait rassuré que Sawamura-san l'eut raccompagné et pourtant ce parfum de séduction cette fois-ci était toujours là. Le roux se sentit de nouveau pris dans une sorte de torpeur, dans un état second qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. "Shouyou, tu rentres?" La voix de sa mère le tira de sa rêverie. "Oui, maman."

Le lendemain matin, Tooru se leva aux aurores en humant l'air. Cette fragrance de mandarine le titillait de plus en plus. Comme il aimerait voir l'omega à qui cette douce odeur appartenait, cela sentait si bon...Oui, il allait le voir, et l'amener chez lui, et l'enfermer pour l'avoir à lui tout seul. Oui, il allait faire ça. Le brun se leva et s'habilla pour partir plus tôt. Ainsi, il éviterait Iwa-chan.

Hinata roula tranquillement jusqu'au lycée. Il s'appréta à mettre son vélo dans le garage quand une odeur d'orchidée sauvage l'enveloppa de nouveau. Oh non. Le roux avança malgré lui jusqu'à ce parfum, le regard lancinant, comme envouté par ces effluves si capiteux.

Il arriva jusqu'à une impasse sans même remarquer Tsukishima et Yamaguchi qui arrivaient. Le blond eut un temps d'arrêt. "Il y a un problème, Tsukki?" Celui-ci alla suivre Hinata quand une odeur d'intimidation particulièrelent oppressante l'en dissuada. Il faut que je prévienne le roi.

Oikawa eut un grand sourire lorsque le roux s'approcha de lui et s'endormit dans ses bras. Il était heureux de voir que l'omega en question était celui qu'il convoitait depuis quelques mois. "Alors, c'était toi, Chibi-chan?, susurra-t-il en frottant sa joue contre la sienne, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien te dorloter."


	2. Part 2

Shigeru arriva au lycée non sans regarder derrière lui avec appréhension. Les alphas avaient tendance à le coller dès le matin. Quelques-uns tentèrent de l'approcher mais ils arrêtèrent lorsque Kyoutani arriva. "On va en classe ensemble?" Yahaba hocha la tête. Ils n'étaient certes pas dans la même classe mais ils étaient au même étage. "Je t'attendrai ce midi", déclara le brun.

Kyoutani hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne partissent à l'étage des premières.

Iwaizumi regarda la salle de classe vide d'un air inquiet, la mère d'Oikawa lui avait dit qu'il était parti plus tôt et il ne l'avait pas croisé au lycée. "Eh, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, vous n'auriez pas vu Oikawa par hasard?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, répondit Hanamaki, non.

\- Pourquoi?, s'enquit Matsukawa, il y a un problème?"

Hajime tiqua de la langue. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le lycée maintenant à cause de son travail de surveillant, il envoya un message à Kageyama.

Hinata ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était plus petite, il vit un petit écran sur le coté, un uniforme pendu sur un coin du mur et découvrit en s'asseyant qu'il était sur un futon.

Où suis-je?

Il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Le Grand Roi.

Le roux commença à trembler, l'odeur émanant de lui était certes accueillante mais inquiétante. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Chibi-chan, fit Oikawa en s'agenouillant près de lui, je veux juste que tu restes avec moi."

Shouyou croisa brièvement un regard implorant avant que le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai ne le prenne dans ses bras en humant désesperemment ses cheveux. Le Grand Roi avait certes une expression dérangeante mais le roux sentait qu'il souffrait. Il décida d'accepter la situation pour le moment en respirant l'odeur d'orchidée qui était maintenant plus douce.

Etrangement cette senteur le détendit un peu, il poussa cependant un cri de surprise lorsqu'Oikawa commença à planter des petits baisers sur ses joues tout glissant les mains sous son pull, effleurant son ventre. "Tu es si doux, Chibi-chan." Tooru avait l'impression d'être au paradis, tout en ce petit lui plaisait, il en voulait encore.

Il le sentit trembler de nouveau, ce qui l'effraya : "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.", s'empressa-t-il de dire en dégageant son étreinte. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Chibi-chan le rejette. Le roux le dévisagea. Shouyou admirait le Grand Roi autant qu'il l'enviait. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai lui faisait aussi peur mais là, il avait découvert un coté de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, un être pétri d'insécurités qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

"Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Shouyou en rougissant légèrement, t-tu peux continuer si tu veux." Tooru le serra alors de nouveau dans ses bras en le calinant doucement cette fois-ci. Le brun avait envie de traiter Chibi-chan avec amour et non comme un jouet comme il le faisait avec ses précédentes conquêtes.

Un vivifiant parfum de mandarine envahissait ses narines. Cette douce folie allait durer jusqu'à demain. Après, l'addiction à l'odeur de Chibi-chan aurait disparu. Tooru se promit de ne rien lui faire de trop compromettant avec le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Yahaba mangeait son repas avec Kyoutani ce midi, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, le brun le trouvait d'ailleurs de bonne compagnie. "Je suis désolé de te faire jouer les gardes du corps, déclara Shigeru en lui donnant une saucisse de son panier-repas.

\- Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, fit Kyoutani en la mangeant, c'est très bon.

\- C'est moi qui fait les paniers-repas à la maison, je t'en ferai un si tu veux."

Kentarou détourna son regard en s'empourprant légèrement, ce que venait de dire Shigeru, c'était un peu comme s'ils étaient un couple. "Cela me ferait plaisir, marmonna-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

\- Hein?, le visage de Shigeru avait un peu trop rapproché son visage du sien. Ses lèvres roses étaient si tentantes.

\- J'ai dit que c'était d'accord, grogna-t-il.

Shigeru eut un petit sourire, Kentarou était vraiment trognon sous sa carapace de rustre. Il lui caressa la tête ce qui, au lieu de l'énerver, le calma. L'odeur de jasmin l'enveloppait et le brun sentit celle de chocolat amer devenir plus forte.

Elle l'attirait au point qu'il retira sa main pour davantage rapprocher son visage du sien. Kentarou lui caressa la joue, leurs lèvres furent sur le point de s'effleurer quand la sonnerie des cours retentit. "On va y aller, déclara Kyoutani en lui tournant le dos. Il n'osait pas le regarder après ce qui s'était passé et il avait l'impression que lui-même était en train de rougir.

Shigeru hocha la tête mais lui prit quand même la main à sa grande surprise. "Allons-y, Kentarou." Celui-ci accepta en serrant la sienne, se donnant la résolution de lui déclarer ses sentiments bientôt.

Iwaizumi attendit Kageyama à la sortie des cours. Le numéro 9 avait entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé à Hinata par Tsukishima et le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en cours l'inquiétait fortement. Il avait donc envoyé le message à Iwaizumi pour le prévenir. Tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord d'aller chez Oikawa après avoir prévenu leurs clubs respectifs. "Je suis désolé, déclara le vice-capitaine, j'aurai dû faire plus attention.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas être là partout, non plus, il était au courant pour le travail de surveillant car Kindaichi en avait parlé lors de leur match d'entrainement, vérifions d'abord si Hinata a des problèmes."

Hajime hocha la tête en essayant de faire fi des effluves de pin qui lui montaient à la tête, était-ce lui ou l'odeur de Kageyama était de plus en plus forte? Celui-ci, de son coté, évitait de trop s'approcher d'Iwaizumi. Il brûlait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour davantage sentir ce parfum de menthe poivrée.

Depuis le collège, Iwaizumi était le seul alpha avec lequel il se sentait bien, il l'avait aussi aidé lorsqu... Son téléphone portable vibra. "C'est Hinata, il dit que tout va bien. Oikawa-san l'a invité chez lui et il va rester là-bas jusqu'à demain. Je dois prévenir sa mère en prétextant qu'il sera chez moi. Je sais qu'il ment au sujet de l'invitation d'Oikawa-san mais s'il se serait passé quelque chose de mal, il me l'aurait dit.

\- D'accord, fit Hajime pendant que Kageyama appelait la mère du roux, c'est exactement la durée de sa lubie. J'espère que le petit tiendra et..." L'odeur de pin devint extrêmement forte. "Kageyama!"

Celui-ci commença à rougir, sa respiration se fit haletante...Bon je n'ai pas le choix."Allons chez toi comme je sais que tes parents ne seront pas là."

Kageyama hocha la tête en le remerciant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Iwaizumi-san s'occupait de ses chaleurs. Il les avait eu pour la première fois très tôt, durant un entrainement et le vice-capitaine s'était occupé de lui sans pour autant l'avoir fait au vu de son âge.

Iwaizumi-san l'avait aidé en lui donnant beaucoup d'eau et en le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait, lorsque que ses envies avaient été trop fortes, il l'avait touché tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Tobio n'avait jamais oublié la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve. Cependant..."Iwaizumi-san..., déclara-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui, si toi...aussi tu en as..envie, il déglutit à cause de cette chaleur qui lui vrillait de plus en plus dans ses reins, vas-y."

Hajime fut tiraillé entre deux désirs contradictoires. L'odeur de Kageyama le mettait en état de rut mais il ne pouvait pas assouvir ses désirs de cette manière. Il attendrait que son ancien cadet et lui eurent une vraie relation.

De plus, il n'avait pas de préservatif sur lui. Le vice-capitaine l'amena donc dans sa chambre et l'allongea. Kageyama se déshabilla pendant qu'Iwaizumi lui demandait. "Est-ce que tu as des jouets pour ce...genre de situation?"

Kageyama se sentit embarassé face à cette question. Sa mère lui en avait acheté aussitôt qu'elle avait appris pour ses premières chaleurs. Il se sentit se lubrifier davantage à cette pensée. Bon sang, j'ai honte."Oui, ils...sont dans le..bureau."

Hajime en prit alors un pas trop grand puis se dévétit à son tour avant de le rejoindre dans son lit. Il l'entreprit alors de le caresser doucement, traçant les muscles du bout des doigts, effleurant les tétons avec sa langue, il guettait les réactions de Tobio. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et semblait dans un état second, gémissant au moindre toucher. Hajime le regarda d'un air attendri avant de lui embrasser la joue en prenant le jouet d'une main et en lui écartant les jambes de l'autre.

Tobio quant à lui savourait ces attentions. Ce n'était pas ses premières chaleurs mais il aimait la considération dont Hajime-san faisait preuve. Il s'était mis au-dessus de lui en lui adressant un regard rassurant. "Cela va aller, le rassura -t-il en faisant lentement entrer le jouet en lui. L'omega ouvrit les yeux face à cette intrusion, il ne savait pas comment cela serait quand il le ferait pour de vrai mais là, cela le soulageait grandement.

Hajime lui caressa doucement la joue avant d'aller et venir, il commença doucement, le temps que Tobio s'habitue à la présence. "Oh...

\- C'est bon?"

Tobio hocha la tête avant de bouger lascivement des hanches. Il en voulait encore plus. Hajime s'accorda à son rythme, absorbé par les expressions qu'il voyait, tellement sensuelles. Il aimait lui donner beaucoup de plaisir.

Cependant, une douleur se fit présente dans une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Il guida la main de Tobio jusqu'à son membre en lui demandant : "Touche-moi Tobio."

Celui-ci commença à faire de doux vas et vients en se délectant de la chaleur et de la dureté lisse contre sa paume. Hajime se mit alors à pousser des petits râles tant cette caresse lui était agréable. "Plus vite." Tobio accèlera le rythme, humant le parfum de menthe poivrée qui devint de plus en plus persistante pendant que Hajime s'évertua à toucher le point sensible qui le fit jouir. Le vice-capitaine vint juste après.

Il savait qu'ils auraient tous deux besoin d'un bon bain après que le noeud se serait rétracté mais là, ils avaient surtout besoin de repos. Tobio continuait à tenir son membre le temps qu'il se calme pendant que lui-même retirait lentement le jouet et tous deux commencèrent ensuite à dormir lorsque le passeur de Karasuno demanda timidement : "Hajime-san, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?"

Hajime eut un petit sourire devant son visage embarrassé. "Bien sûr, Tobio."dit-il en lui embrassant le front. Tobio sourit mais celui-ci s'effaça à la pensée de Hinata. Il espérait qu'Oikawa-san ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Shouyou regardait tranquillement un dvd avec Tooru, celui-ci l'ayant assis sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'était lui-même installé en tailleur. Le Grand Roi était, à sa grande surprise, aux petits soins avec lui.

Il lui ramenait à boire à chaque fois qu'il avait soif, lui avait préparé à manger et veillait même à son bien-être en lui demandant constamment si cela allait. Le roux en était touché mais..."Pourquoi je dois être tout nu, Grand Roi? J'ai froid." Oikawa ne portait lui-même qu'un caleçon. Après tout, ses parents n'étaient pas là. "Je vais te réchauffer Chibi-chan, répondit Tooru en le serrant davantage contre lui, mmm tu sens tellement bon, ton odeur est plus forte maintenant que tu es déshabillé."

Shouyou se blottit malgré tout contre lui. Il n'avait plus froid maintenant et la chaleur qu'il ressentait fut douce et agréable. Tooru n'en avait jamais assez de cette senteur. Le brun ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine. Il voulait en profiter, tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions. "Chibi-chan, j'ai envie de te faire des papouilles de partout."

Le roux poussa un cri lorsque Tooru le renversa sur le futon avant de lui donner une pluie de doux baisers en commençant par le cou. Shouyou rigola un peu avant de sentir le parfum d'orchidée embaumer la pièce. Ce n'était pas une odeur d'intimidation, non, elle le séduisait au point qu'il ressentit davantage les lèvres de Tooru sur sa peau, elle en devenait...obsédante.

Celui-ci avait commencé à planter des baisers bien mouillés sur son ventre avant de s'attarder sur les flancs avant de revenir aux bras, puis sur ses jambes, le Grand Roi l'embrassait de partout en s'émerveillant de cette peau tendre, humant à plein poumons cette explosion acidulée et sucrée.

Merveilleuse senteur mandarine.

Il enleva son sous-vêtement et l'enlaça alors en se mettant tout contre lui, se frottant contre le plus petit qui commença à gémir. La peau d'Oikawa-san contre la sienne, ce parfum d'orchidée, son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Une chaleur moite envahit son corps, il n'en pouvait plus. Encore, Tooru-san, encore. Le roux attira son visage près du sien et happa les lèvres du plus grand, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche pour mieux le goûter.

Celui-ci savourait ce contact humide mais fut étonné cependant, si l'odeur de Chibi-chan provoquait en lui une grande addiction, il ne savait pas que la sienne produisait un effet sensiblement similaire. Shouyou était en chaleur et il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation.

Le brun rompit alors le baiser et écarta alors les jambes du roux avant de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Il mit leurs deux membres l'un contre l'autre avant de bouger lentement son bassin. "Ah!" Shouyou réagit automatiquement, il avait tellement chaud qu'il en tremblait de partout.

Tooru le rassura en lui embrassant tendrement les joues. "Tout va bien, Shouyou, laisse-toi aller, cela va passer."

Shouyou calqua alors ses mouvements aux siens. Il avait eu ses premières chaleurs peu après son arrivée au lycée donc il savait que cela ne durerait qu'une nuit. Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Tooru introduit un doigt en lui. Celui-ci le couvait d'un regard tendre avant de bouger plus vite. Le roux cria davantage, la senteur de l'alpha lui fit tourner la tête, cette sensation en lui...Il vint suivi de près par son amant.

Tooru se laissa tomber doucement avant de se faire étreindre par le plus petit. Leurs deux parfums flottaient dans l'air en une belle harmonie. Il ne savait plus quoi dire si ce n'était qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Shouyou mais il était trop fatigué pour prononcer un mot.

Le roux, de son coté, ressentait la même chose. Il se sentait bien auprès d'Oikawa mais il avait peur qu'il ne le considérait pas comme il le voudrait. Après tout le Grand Roi avait une réputation certaine sur ce point. D'après Kageyama, il avait tendance à collectionner les aventures. Le roux se dit alors qu'avoir passé au moins une soirée avec Oikawa-san lui suffisait. Du moins, il s'en persuadait.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Kyoutani accompagna Yahaba. L'entrainement s'était bien passé en dépit de l'absence d'Iwaizumi-senpai et d'Oikawa-senpai, ils ont d'ailleurs fini plus tôt. Kentarou n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec Shigeru. Comment lui dire? Est-ce que j'y vais directement? Ou j'essaie de mettre des sous-entendus? Il grogna de frustration ce qui alerta le brun. "Cela ne va pas, Kentarou?

\- Si...enfin, non. Je..." Il gromella de nouveau. Shigeru lui proposa alors de se poser dans le parc pour en discuter. Comme le blond était un alpha, il n'y avait aucun problème d'être importuné. Ils s'assirent donc sur un banc."Vas-y, Kentarou, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, fit Shigeru en lui prenant tendrement les mains.

Le chien fou déglutit. C'est parti. Shigeru tenta d'enregistrer toutes les paroles tellement elles étaient prononcées vite : "Jet'aime, jeveuxsortiravectoimaisj'aipeurquetumeconsidèrescommelesautresalphas.

\- J'ai peur de n'avoir rien compris, répondit Shigeru.

Kentarou tiqua de la langue et décida de l'embrasser à la place. Après tout, rien ne vaut les actes. Shigeru fut surpris au début puis répondit au baiser en passant les bras autour de son cou. Tous deux savourèrent ce moment avant de rompre le baiser, à bout de souffle.

Le chien fou se rendit ensuite compte de ce qu'il avait fait, ainsi s'excusa-t-il en fuyant son regard. Le brun lui sourit en lui embrassant tendrement la joue. Kentarou était vraiment adorable : "J'ai compris, Kentarou et j'accepte de sortir avec toi."

Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, Shigeru lui rendit son étreinte même si celle-ci était un peu trop forte. Le brun se dégagea de son étreinte à regret avant de se lever. Il tendit la main à Kentarou qui se leva à son tour et tous deux partirent sans lacher leurs mains entrelacées.

Shouyou marchait silencieusement en compagnie de Tooru le lendemain matin. Il fut étonné que celui-ci l'eut proposé de l'accompagner au lycée et encore plus de lui tenir la main. Le brun ne voulait d'ailleurs pas la lâcher et souhaitait aussi qu'ils passèrent plus de temps tous les deux mais bon, ils auraient bien le temps après. Ils croisèrent Kageyama près de l'entrée du lycée Karasuno et découvrirent qu'il n'était pas seul. "Tiens, Iwa-chan et Tobio-chan."

Tobio rougit légèrement pendant que Shouyou lui demanda innocemment : "Que fais-tu avec l'ami du Grand Roi, Kageyama?

\- Nous sortons ensemble, déclara simplement Iwaizumi.

\- Cela tombe bien, Shouyou et moi aussi, dit Oikawa en embrassant le roux sur la joue, on se voit demain?"

Shouyou fut surpris et heureux. Il offrit un grand sourire à son petit ami en lui déclarant : "Oui, je n'ai pas entrainement."

Iwaizumi en profita pour embrasser rapidement Kageyama avant de déclarer : "Allez, Oikawa, on y va. On risque d'être en retard."

Tobio et Shouyou les regardèrent partir. "Oikawa-san et toi, hein?

\- Oui, fit le roux en se dirigeant vers le lycée, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, tu sais?"

Le passeur eut une moue dubitative mais si le roux était heureux, c'était ce qui comptait. De plus, Oikawa n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir fait du mal. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Hajime. Il eut un petit sourire. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'avoir un petit ami maintenant mais il aimait ça.

Oikawa et Iwaizumi avancèrent rapidement en direction de leur lycée. "Franchement Iwa-chan, sortir avec Tobio-chan. Tu as vraiment mauvais goût.

\- Ferme la ou je t'en colle une, maugréa le vice-capitaine, j'avais peur que tu fasses mal au petit numéro 10. Tu as de la chance qu'il aille bien.

\- Je ne lui aurai pas fait de mal, Iwa-chan. Je l'aime."

Hajime le regarda d'une façon dubitative. Tooru amoureux, on aura tout vu. "Quoi?

\- Rien, excuse-moi d'avoir du mal croire ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Ce n'est pas cool, rétorqua Oikawa en faisant la moue, j'ai aussi un coeur. "

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le casier à chaussures pour voir Yahaba et Kyoutani entrer dans le batiment, main dans la main. "Tiens, Kyoken-chan a trouvé chaussure à son pied, on dirait.

\- Oui, je pense que les alphas vont maintenant laisser Yahaba tranquille."

Les deux alphas partirent ensuite dans leur salle de classe après avoir mis les chaussures du lycée. Oikawa sentait les odeurs d'omegas mais elles ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid maintenant. Il en avait trouvé une qui lui convenait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plue, moi je n'en suis pas très fière, je l'avoue. On se revoit pour la suite de Tapies dans le crépuscule. A bientôt. :)


End file.
